Revenge of the Brotherhood
by WeThreeKingz
Summary: A survivor of an NCR raid on a Brotherhood of Steel bunker is vaulted into the wasteland to survive and avenge his family. Rated M for language, blood, gore, and maybe some adult content in later chapters. This is my first story, so tips are welcome.


I stood there, staring at what had used to be my home. Destroyed by people I didn't know. I looked away from the smoldering Brotherhood bunker, only to be greeted by a battlefield filled with corpses. Soldier and civilian alike. This will not go unpunished. The NCR will pay.

2 hours earlier:

"ALERT! ALERT! ENEMY UNITS INBOUND! I REPEAT, THE NCR IS COMING!" the loudspeaker blared. I woke abruptly from my slumber, and even though I had only had 5 hours of sleep, I had been trained to operate well with little sleep. Since my father's death two years ago, I'd been the only doctor we had. I couldn't afford to be tired.  
As I headed towards my office, Paladin Hardin stopped me and redirected me to the Elder's office. Confused, I quickly walked to Elder McNamara's office. As I entered, he looked up from his desk to greet me. He looked afraid, he never looked afraid.

"Sir, what's going on?" I asked. "Why are the sirens going off?"

"The NCR have finally found us." he replied sadly. The NCR, the largest force in the Mojave, has found our bunker?

"Shit! What the hell are we supposed to do?" I yelled. "If the NCR is coming, we're fucked!"

"Alex! You may be our only doctor, but you're still only 16! Watch your language!" he scolded me. "And we'll do the only thing we can do. We'll fight, and hope we don't lose too many people."

2 hours later:

I heard footsteps behind me and ducked down behind a rock nearby. I peeked around the side to see what had made the sound. I saw about 5 NCR soldiers duck through a gap in our fence. Is that how they had gotten in? I looked around for a weapon to defend myself with if they found me. I grabbed a 9mm pistol from a dead NCR soldier and a beaten up power fist from a dead Paladin.

"Any survivors?" a voice came through one of the soldier's radio. "No, sir." the soldier replied, "No signs of life left. We got the bastards." I felt like tearing his head from his shoulders. But I had to control myself, if I was seen, I was probably screwed.

"Good work soldier! Get in that bunker and blow it to hell!" the voice commanded.

"Yes, sir!" the soldiers replied in unison. They all entered through the bunker's doors.

I snuck in after them, I knew every secret passage and air duct pathway in the entire bunker. I snagged a backpack from another dead NCR soldier so I could scavenge whatever Brotherhood tech I could. I headed into an air duct that lead to the self destruct console.

I passed over the bunker's armory. Why not grab some weapons before I blow up the bunker. along with the rest of the soldiers in it? I jumped down through the vent and locked the door. I looked around for one locker in particular. I walked around the perimeter of the room and I found it, my brother's locker. I had yet to find my brother's body, but I knew he was dead. I took the contents of his locker, which consisted of: his extra power armor, a laser pistol, some ammo, a plasma rifle, 4 plasma grenades, and a sniper rifle.

As I climbed up through the vent to the self destruct console, I heard the soldiers walking past the armory door. I had to hurry. I clambered through the twists and turns of the air vent, all the while listening for the soldiers' footsteps. At last, I came to the end of the duct and the vent to the console room. I dropped down, only to find myself face to face with the NCR soldiers.

The leader of the group ordered an open fire which forced me to take cover behind a console. Luckily for me, it was the console that activated our sentry turrets. I typed in the activation code and heard the machinery whir to life. The wall mounted sentry turrets scanned me for a holotag that marked me as a friendly, I held up my brother's. The sentries then scanned the NCR soldiers and when they didn't present a holotag, opened fire, hailing burning lasers onto them.

As the sentries distracted the soldiers, I raced to the self destruct console and typed in the activation code.  
"SELF DESTRUCT MECHANISM ARMED. ARE YOU SURE YOU WISH TO ACTIVATE?" the words on the screen burned into my retinas. I typed "YES", and bolted out the door. I ran past another group of NCR soldiers, but not unscathed. One of the soldiers shot me in the stomach and, since I wasn't wearing any armor, the bullet exited through my back.

I gritted my teeth and ran even harder until I got out the door. I burst through the open doorway, locking it behind me. As the adrenaline wore off, the blood loss set in. I looked down to see the damage, only to be greeted by blackness. Before I passed out, I heard the explosion of my home, and the screams of the trapped soldiers within.

My last thought before I faded was, "At least I took some out with me." 


End file.
